clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kooky Cookie
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Kooky Cookie |gender=Female |nickname(s)=*Little Kooky *Shorty *Kooky Cookie the Shopkin |friends=Krader (best friend) |basis=Chocolate Chip Cookie |country=Shopville |affiliation= }} Kooky Cookie is a cheery little Shopkin. She works as a shunting character at Bluthsburg West Junction. She lives at Kahlville Sheds. Bio Favourite Hobby: Acrobatics like somersaulting and also reading Your friends would describe you as... I think they would say I'm really shy and sensitive. They're always getting me to try new things! Your Shopkins BFF: Bread Head and Apple Blossom Where do you hang out? On the bakery stand Coverage Early life Little is known about Kooky Cookie's early life. However, she managed to gain a taste for Coconapples, making them her favorite food at some point in the past. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. She was the first to be rescued by Apple Blossom. ("Calling All Couples") After struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, Cheeky Chocolate ends up offering to help. Despite being nervous, she accepts the offer, and the two of them Mix. However, she burns her face, bowls over her brothers, and crashes into Apple Blossom's lava hot tub in the process. She stated her dislike of Cheeky Chocolate, and was then knocked out by the falling coconapple. ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other characters, she realized that Teslo had the last one. It ended up trading hands multiple times, finally ending up with Flurr. She and her brothers ended up forming the Cragsters Max and gave chase to her, but then had to fight against the Electroids Max and the Infernites Max. In the end, the cookironi was broken, but then they find a Nixel with a box to himself, and all gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a digging contest with her brothers, Teslo managed to get lost in the Mountain City, so she and Krader went to rescue him. After mistaking the Electroids' ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party as a sacrifice, they ended up joining them, and Maxed to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") Apple Blossom invited her to the Magma Wastelands to ride on the lava slide, only for the two to be ambushed by a Nixel swarm. They lost their Cubit in the process, but managed to retrieve it and Mixed, defeating the Nixels and upgrading the lava slide. ("Nixels") A party that she was attending managed to be literally crashed by Apple Blossom and Teslo. ("Murp") Krader ended up calling her to help stop Cheeky Chocolate in her postman duties so she could retrieve her Teddy Butterfly. Kooky Cookie's idea was to create a boulder wall to stop her, but the efforts ended up proving futile. Eventually, all three Cragsters Maxed and turn into a boulder to roll over Cheeky Chocolate, stopping her for good. ("Mailman") She and Flurr Mixed together after stowing away in a Nixel's backpack to retrieve a Cubit that was stolen for Mandy, and zapped her in the process. ("Another Nixel") During a game of Rockball with her brothers, Apple Blossom ended up joining in. Working with Krader, they launched the rock at her, which ended up catching on fire, catching the two of them in an explosion. This created the game Coupleball. She ended up Mixing with Flain to compete. ("Rockball") She and her Cragster brothers came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") She was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she ended up Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but was eventually turned back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Kooky Cookie, Apple Blossom, Toasty Pop, Lippy Lips, Dum Mee Mee and Scorpi argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them. After Lippy Lips decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so Kooky Cookie and the other characters went home. ("Clash of the Couples: Activity Book") Kooky Cookie, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Kooky Cookie is a little chocolate chip cookie Shopkin with a big personality. Kooky Cookie is a comic character and a bit of a class clown. She is very eager and full of enthusiasm and she has an innocent, but very overblown sense of her own capabilities. Kooky Cookie can be very funny, but some of the bigger characters have very little patience for the little cookie, and find her annoying. Kooky Cookie is strong, fast and likes to hurry about and can constantly boast about it. But Kooky Cookie's confidence is as big if not bigger than anyone's and she is always willing to try and definitely believes in herself. Her actions and attitude soon won her many new friends on Crotoonia, especially Cheeky Chocolate and Apple Blossom, but Krader and Strawberry Kiss find her bragging a little hard to accept. Despite this, Kooky Cookie can be the exact opposite if she chooses to. She is shown being quiet and enjoying the scenery, just like Flurr. All in all, Kooky Cookie reminds Kraw of Cheeky Chocolate when she first came to Crotoonia. Technical Details Basis Kooky Cookie is based on a chocolate chip cookie. It originated in the United States and features chocolate chips (small morsels of sweetened chocolate) as its distinguishing ingredient. Circa 1938, Ruth Graves Wakefield added chopped up bits from a Nestlé semi-sweet chocolate bar into a cookie. KookyCookie'sBasis.jpg|Kooky Cookie's basis Livery Kooky Cookie is painted golden brown with pink feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Memorable Quotes *''"Coconapple, yum yum! Not in tum tum."'' - Kooky Cookie, Coconapple *''"You no sacrifice Teslo!"'' - Kooky Cookie, Electrorock *''"Yeah! Rad fun! RAD FUN!"'' - Kooky Cookie, Nixels *''"No see Cubit!"'' - Kooky Cookie, Nixels *''"Cheeky Chocolate fast, but we Cragsters stop her with rock-solid plan."'' - Kooky Cookie, Mailman Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games and Ghosts! (cameo) Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1, Couple Moon Madness) Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Electrorock *Nixels *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Another Nixel (cameo) *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Jussara Marques (Brazil) *Sonia Petit (France and French Speaking Canada) *Amalie Dollerup (Denmark) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Sofía Huerta (Latin America) *Aleksandra Radwan (Poland; first series only) *Katarzyna Łaska (Poland; second series only) *Magda Kusa (Poland; third series onwards) *Gemma Ibáñez (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Horn Trivia *Her name is very similar to that of the "Kooky Cooker," an accessory included with the Fast Food Collection. *She may be related to the Shopkins celebrity Kooky Monroe due to their similar names and appearance. **She may actually be Kooky Monroe herself. *As of Swing Vote (Part Four), she is now the Mayor of Shopville. *Her collector's tool art for her Food Fair variants lack a fading effect. *Her voice is done by Kate Murphy. *On the Season Nine checklist, her name is spelled as "Kookie Cookie." Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters